


HuggaMug

by H0rr0rBus1n3ss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Oneshot, im sorry this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rr0rBus1n3ss/pseuds/H0rr0rBus1n3ss
Summary: Frank is a really flustered barista and Gerard is a flirty customer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a photo prompt I saw. Super rushed but I wanted to write something.

"Hi, welcome to HuggaMug Cafe." I turned my head towards the rough, bored sounding voice coming from the counter. 

There sat an intimidating boy, looking to be in his young twenties, covered in tattoos. When he turned to the door he jumped a bit and started nibbling on his lip ring. Holy shit. This guy's really cute. 

I took a step towards the counter and gave a nervous smile, playing with the drawstring of my sweatshirt. His name tag had a small doodle of Frankenstein's monster with messy scribbles taking form of the name 'Frank'

Frank brushed his dark hair away from his face and glanced around nervously before meeting my eyes and turning a light pink. "Hey, uh what can I get you?" I studied the menu and decided on something easy, quick, and full of caffeine. "Uh I'll just take a Medium White Chocolate Mocha please."  
I looked back at Frank and smiled seeing him staring at me with a dazed expression. When he noticed me staring back at him he shook himself a bit, immediately turning a dark red. "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry can you please repeat that." I giggled and repeated my order, smiling while doing so. "And uh, name?" He looked extremely embarrassed and tried to avoid my eyes as much as possible. My smile widened. "Gerard" 

When Frank called my name, a very quiet and unsure "Ger-Ard," I stood up and walked to the counter. Frank slowly handed me the cup, once again blushing bright red and avoiding eye contact. His tattooed hands made contact with mine and he almost dropped the coffee, jumping in surprise. I smiled and winked before walking back to my table. I sat doodling on my sketchbook, definitely not drawing a short, tattooed boy with a nose an lip piercing, with long black hair. I kept catching Frank staring at me before blushing and looking away. How a punk like him could get so flustered with only a glance from me was entertaining.

When I finally finished my coffee I walked back to the counter and wrote a small note containing my number and a small 'Gee xoxo' before ringing the bell and seeing a mop of dark hair peek from around the corner of the storage room. Frank gave a small smile before walking to the counter and glancing at the note I held in my hand. If possible, he turned a darker shade and looked questioningly at me. I handed him the note before winking and sashaying out the door.

Almost immediately I got a text from an unknown number that had ':) Frankie xoxo' typed in it. I smiled and continued walking, oblivious to how the punk barista would still blush each time he looked at me for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/criticism/suggestions are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
